sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
PoliticalAgenda
CNN Political agendas - Ted Turner of CNN thinks the world is overpopulated by 95%. His solution is mass starvation by limiting the virtually unlimited supply of Oil locked up in the core the earth by getting America to vote for the Democrats who in turn are bribed by the Arabs to prevent oil exploration. Without oil and natural gas there can be no food production, no jobs or economy. Landmass is limited but scientists recently created artificial meat as described in Popmechanics which would reduce land usage considerably. The technology though will take years before it is affordable. Oil is pushed to the surface by tremendous pressure in earths center. Fossils can't create oil because there is not enough pressure and heat, it is forbidden by the second law of thermodynamics. The fossil oil theory is a direct result of assuming the earth is 5bil years old as per Charles Darwin. The YEC of 6000 rules out fossils as a source of oil which is why the adiabatic oil theory isn't openly supported by most Geologists - it will ruin their careers. Those who question materialism in academia and what it forces one to assume about the origin of oil are excommunicated. The Darwinian assumption is that the earth was molten - AnaxiMander - and then cooled down, this would have evaporated all hydrocarbons. Based on this assumption very few Geologists openly dare challenge the Anaxmandian premise. The unlimited supply of oil in the center of the earth implies a young earth. Client side Internet usage in the US is inexpensive compared to South-Africa, but in both the US and South Africa setting up a server to get your particular viewpoint out to the wider world is only possible for CNN, Naspers, Google and Yahoo. The medium is the message their desire for an insurgent victory in Iraq nearly led to a US defeat, instead if they had focused on the solutions namely deploying thousands of cheap UnmannedAerialVehicles and MannedSystems to track marine movements in real-time and of finger printing devices to track the movement of young Sunni and Shia males, the violence would have been contained sooner. There is always a solution to a problem, but the NaspersProblem, Vodacom and CNN don't want UnlimitedBandwidth to be part of that solution because it threatens their business model and PoliticalAgendas. There were a few people who knew the world was heading for a financial meltdown but they couldn't get their stories out due to lack of UnlimitedBandwidth. CNBC, CNN were helping to perpetuate the dotcom fraud on the public. Cost of Oil production Due to the construction boom in China the world will never be able to build nuclear power plants and oil production platforms for the cost possible a few years ago. There is a scarcity of iron ore today. The Democrats and the deceived people who voted for them are responsible for the world missing the chance to build the oil rigs and nuclear power plants. Raising the minimum wage won't help if the production of energy isn't expanded. Without energy the very fools voting for the Democrats won't have the jobs they think the Democrats will provide them with. Jobs isn't the issue, energy is. Democrats endangers mankind America has enough hydrocarbons to become self sufficient, instead they have to import oil leading to a budget deficit destabilizing the world economy. The credit crisis of 2008 was largely a result of this budget deficit because it limited the US ability to deal effectively with the housing issue. Nitrogen is derived from natural gas a key element in the production of food. http://www.rightalk.com radio stated that Bill Clinton was bribed with $15mil to hinder oil exploration. There is no cost effective alternative to the energy contained within hydrocarbons. Solar panels won't work because of the limited supply of iron ore. As a result of the GlobalWarming myth western countries haven't invested in hydrocarbons leading directly to a resource war by America: The invasion of Iraq. The Democrats opposition to the surge was because they were bribed by the Arabs who don't want Iraqi oil to be developed. China haven't invaded Africa yet because they are an export driven economy and won't be able to cope at present with a consumer boycot of their goods in Europe and America. CNN and the BBC's lies about GlobalWarming and support for the Democrats are placing Europe, America, India and China on a collision course over Africa. UnlimitedBandwidth will at least enable people to tell the truth of how voting for the Democrats are leading us to the Third World War. At a 10% growth rate China and India's economies will quadruple in ten years - where will they get oil, food and water ? Platinum is South Africa's biggest export, high oil prices will lead to increased usage of electric cars impacting on platinum prices. Alternative energy won't work due to patents There are tremendous advances in Solar Energy, but it won't be mass deployed due to patents, see FrontingCompany. The GlobalWarming myth is done to enable the governments to raise more taxes since you can't push personal income tax above 50% and nobody knows how they will pay for Social security. Natural gas and food If there is unlimited natural gas then we will have an unlimited supply of food. The advances in technology would eventually lead to a process where nitrogen are converted directly into an edible substance without having to use scarce soil resources. India is overpopulated because of her previous socialist policies and mortified political structure that resulted in widespread illiteracy. It is not over population per se that leads to environmental destruction but the destruction of peoples hopes and dreams. The Democrats are destroying peoples hopes accepting Arab bribes, thus raising the cost of living. Free people make wise choices A free society wouldn't willingly wreck the electromagnetic spectrum. The advances in WiMax , FreeSpaceOptics etc. has made regulatory authorities such as Icasa redundant and entrenched mearly as a means for Vodacom to enslave the public. Category:Sasecurity Category:Sasecurity Category:Sasecurity